


First Kiss

by Djunn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djunn/pseuds/Djunn
Summary: Un soir d'hiver, sur un petit pont, deux garçons perdu au milieu d'un croisement de routes se demandent s'il continueront à prendre le même chemin, tandis que l'horloge tourne.Un soir cliché, mais ces derniers sont tiré de la réalité après tout.Musique utilisée : Xan Griffin - Scorpio





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> un petit one shot ereri/riren que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps  
> bonne lecture~

Depuis notre naissance, nous n'avons jamais été qu'un compte à rebours. Chaque respiration que l'on prend est une de moins dans notre petit cahier de vie. Le temps lui n'a jamais été notre ami. Il nous donne l'impression qu'il marche avec nous, à nos côtés, mais arrivé un jour... il nous dépasse...et continue son chemin seul, tandis que notre corps retourne peu à peu à l'état de poussière d'étoiles, sans rien pouvoir y faire. 

Parfois aussi, on a l'impression de courir après lui tant il passe vite. Et parfois, un regard, un sourire, un mot, suffisent à le faire s'arrêter. 

Eren avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, c'était un sentiment étrange et il le trouvait tout sauf agréable. En vérité, il avait l'impression d'avoir l'estomac retourné. Il s'adossa au pont face à lui, regardant au loin le fleuve qui portait les bateaux de marchandises, avant de mettre ses mains moites dans ses poches. Il inspira essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait, mais ses sens étaient complètement alarmés, tout son être savait que ce qui arrivait était un moment important pour lui, du moins l'était-il pour l'instant. Il inspira de nouveau ayant l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'air pour remplir ses poumons. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement tant il n'arrivait plus à rester en place.

Les lampadaires s'étaient allumés un à un depuis presque une demi-heure et leurs éclats tamisé se reflétaient sur les plis d'eau du fleuve. Il tenait fermement dans sa main l'enveloppe blanche qu'il avait reçu le matin même. C'était son seul repère dans la réalité, car il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve depuis qu'il avait lu les mots écrits de lettres fines. Il s'était dit que l'écriture était belle, penchée mais pourtant parfois illisible. Cela dit sa mère l'avait aidé à déchiffrer quelques mots qui l'avaient fait rougir devant elle. 

Il secoua la tête et se mordit les lèvres essayant de se concentrer sur un calme qu'il ne possédait pas. Il pensait, il se parlait à lui même et parfois avait même envie de laisser le nom de la cause de son état, échapper ses lèvres. 

Il était triste et heureux.

Derrière lui les rails du pont grinçèrent lorsque le train se posa enfin. Un glissement doux parvenait des wagons, et sans même se retourner il savait qu'à cette heure il y avait peu de personnes à l'intérieur.  
Il ne se retournait toujours pas, mais il entendait des pas, ses pas s'approcher. Il le savait sans voir. 

Il ne voulait pas se retourner. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui montrer ses joues rouges à cause du froid qui prouveraient sa longue attente. Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de se mettre à sourire sans raison en croisant son regard. Peut-être parce que le temps le trahirait aussi. Va savoir combien de lui même il avait à leur offrir à tous deux ? Il espérait quelques minutes au moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait en écoutant sa raison. Son cœur lui était bien plus gourmand, il aurait voulu qu'il leur offre peut-être...oui...peut-être bien l'éternité. 

\- Eren…

Sa voix, enfin. Cassée mais grave. Rouillée par le froid, il devait être malade. Splendide cependant, tel une parade nuptiale adressée à lui.  
Il du bien se retourner pourtant et comme il l'avait prédit, en croisant son regard, il se mit à sourire. Il avait même envie de rire, il se trouvait bête. Alors il parla. 

\- Salut..

Salut. C'était médiocre comme mot pour exprimer la joie qu'il éprouvait d'être présent devant lui, mais il suffisait pour débuter une conversation.  
Il le vit s'approcher, doucement, presque comme au ralenti. La couleur de ses yeux était bien visible malgré l'obscurité de la nuit tandis que de ses lèvres rougies par le froid s'échappaient son souffle embué. La couleur de ses yeux. Peut-être qu'en vérité il ne la voyait pas, mais il pouvait bien l'imaginer pour l'avoir contemplée pendent des heures. 

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? 

Que devait-il répondre ? Il n'aimait pas lui mentir. 

\- Oui..

Il le vit sourire. C'était rare, mais beau. Il ressemblait à une aurore boréale. Peu de gens avaient le privilège de le voir mais lorsqu'ils le voyaient, ils étaient ébloui pas sa beauté. Oui son sourire était une merveille du monde, le seul qui rendait son cœur fou, mais qui pouvait l'instant d'après le calmer.

\- Je t'ai pourtant dit que le train aurait du retard, tu vas attraper froid. 

Il sourit à son tour sortant ses mains de ses poches l'enveloppe avec et le lui montra. 

\- Et toi tu es toujours aussi mauvais en poésie…

L'autre garçon soupira claquant sa langue contre son palais comme agacé. 

\- Qu'est ce que ça change..!? Tu aimes ce que je t'écris de tout manière n'est ce pas..

 

Eren le vit s'approcher encore avant qu'il ne le dépasse, allant s'accouder à la place où était lui même il y a quelques minutes. 

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dis que tu t'en allais aujourd'hui Livaï ?..

Ce fut là où Eren sentit son cœur basculer d'un état joyeux à un état plus triste. Il regrettait quelques chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Ou peut-être que si. Le temps. Il se disait qu'il aurait sûrement du profiter de lui plus longtemps, mais peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu. Il ne savait jamais vraiment ce que l'autre voulait. 

Leurs visions à tous deux étaient différentes après tout. Toute sa vie, Eren avait eu l'impression d'avoir regardé à travers un télescope, il se concentrait seulement sur des petites parties du monde qui  
l'entourait, une étoile, une planète,....Livaï. Oui ses yeux n'avaient été captivés que par lui depuis qu'ils avaient écrits ensemble leur premières lettres d'alphabet. 

Livaï lui en revanche avait un regard qui embrassait tout ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux semblaient aspirer toute existence du monde, ils figeaient chaque objet à un temps donné et il leur donnait une valeur qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Et Eren était seulement une des nombreuses existences qui avaient croisé son regard,un jour, par hasard. En faite Livaï regardait toujours au loin, à une place où Eren ne se trouvait pas. 

Le jeune homme avait toujours aussi eu une aura magique qui l'entourait, Eren en pouvait en témoigner car il avait assisté plus d'une fois à ses miracles. 

\- Je..ne voulais pas avoir à supporter ta moue triste..alors je me suis dit que si je te le disais au dernier moment, tous les deux on aurait pas le temps de changer d'avis quant à mon départ..

Eren senti son cœur se serrer encore plus fort tandis qu'il vint s'accouder près de lui. Il trouvait cela injuste. 

\- Parce que..j'aurais eu une chance à te faire changer d'avis peut-être ?...

Livaï tourna son regard vers lui et le jeune homme sentait déjà son cœur s'affoler, après tout à ce moment là, Eren était au centre de sa vision, et cela le rendait heureux comme à chaque fois. 

\- Peut-être...

\- Peut-être ?...

Livaï le regarda encore un peu avant de détourner le regard vers le fleuve de nouveau se mordant la lèvres comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose, alors voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, Eren le dit à sa place. 

\- Tu va me manquer...énormément..

Livaï sourit malgré lui. 

\- Oui je le sais....moi aussi..ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus te voir débarquer dans ma chambre en me tirant du lit pour se rendre à la forêt...tu n'as vraiment pas changé depuis qu'on est gamins..

Eren soupira énfonçant son menton derrière son écharpe se rappelant des moments qu'il venait de citer. 

\- Peut-être que..je changerai lorsque tu ne sera plus là..

L'autre garçon ne dit rien d'abord avant de se tourner complètement vers lui. 

\- Je l'espère pas...je voudrais que tu reste le même..Eren..

Il n'osait plus croiser son regard maintenant. Il avait tout à coup l'impression que le temps avait accéléré ou bien peut-être qu'il s'était complètement arrêté lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom, mais une chose était sûr, il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou pas de ce qu'il allait entendre. 

\- Eren..j'aurais aimé te figer dans le temps...te garder ainsi comme tu l'es..de manière à ce que je puisse te retrouver si je reviens un jour sur ce pont...si je reviens un jour seulement..

Ses mains tremblaient un peu et il avait envie de les poser sur la bouche de l'autre pour qu'il arrête de parler. Il pouvait déjà imaginer les matins à ses réveils, vide de sa présence. Le téléphone ne sonnerait pas avec le bonjour habituel du jeune homme. Il ne le rencontrerait plus sur les routes de la ville par hasard, il ne tomberait pas sur lui en allant à l'épicerie. Cela ne servirait à rien, qu'il aille lui rendre visite, puisqu'il ne serait pas là à l'attendre devant le portail. Leur soirées passées à discuter et jouer ne seraient plus là pour le faire sourire. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie Eren comprit ce que le "  
vide" était en réalité. 

\- Hey~...regarde moi Eren..

\- Non...toi regarde moi..

Livaï sursauta surpris tandis que son regard affichait de l'incompréhension. 

\- Je te regarde déjà..

Eren se tourna à son tour vers lui avant de s'approcher jusqu'à venir presque coller son front au sien. Il chuchota ensuite sans lâcher son regard brillant, qui ressemblait à de la glace. 

\- Vraiment ? Alors qu'est ce que tu vois dis moi ? 

Livaï ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais il connaissait Eren. Le jeune homme lui posait souvent des questions aussi étranges comme, les lézards voleront-ils un jour, l'être humain pourrait-il supporter des ailes, tu pense que j'ai été un crabe dormeur dans une de mes vies antérieure ? 

Que vois tu en moi ? 

Ces questions pourtant aussi farfelues qu'elles semblaient être, Livaï y répondait toujours, souvent de manière sarcastique, parfois pensif. Mais cette fois tristement surtout. 

\- Que veux tu que je te dise...tes yeux reflètent ces émotions que je voulais pas voir....

Il avait envie de détourner le regard, mais celui d'Eren l'empêchait de le faire. Il continua alors de parler. 

\- Tu es triste que je parte...je comprends..mais je dois partir..je veux essayer d'avoir le métier que je veux la bas...aussi impossible soit-il..je veux y arriver..

Eren comprenait, il comprenait sa motivation et pourtant..

\- Reste avec moi...

Livaï serra les dents posant ses mains sur ses bras sans pour autant détacher son front du sien. 

\- Non...je ne peux pas...

Eren baissa la tête, le premier à se détacher du contact physique. Livaï avait froid, à l'intérieur de lui plus qu'à l'extérieur. Il ne voulait pas tout à fait de ça non plus. Cependant l'emprise qu'Eren avait toujours eu sur lui, avait été quelque chose dont il avait toujours eu peur. Il s'était dit qu'en s'éloignant, il serait peut-être libéré de ce sentiment. Et qu'il serait mieux ainsi pour tous deux. Mais au fond de lui, son cœur ne souhaitait aucune liberté de ce genre. 

Tous deux restèrent silencieux. Le chemin était désert, seul un homme marchait dans leur direction. L'accordéon dans ses bras bougeait lentement, réchauffant sûrement par leur mouvement les membres du chanteur. Sa voix était un peu tremblante mais agréable. Les deux garçons le regardèrent passer devant eux tandis qu'il leur sourit. Les paroles, elles, se figeaient dans l'air. 

..Promise you won't run away  
All by myself, I'm stuck here everyday  
Last night I heard on the radio  
That song which you'd tell me not long ago..

Leurs cœurs se serraient et Eren sentait l'envie de pleurer. 

Don't want to hear the sound of my lonely heart  
Don't want to see that you're already gone.. 

Eren continua à suivre l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement, la musique s'en allant avec lui mais le regard de Livaï n'avait pas lâché son visage depuis le début. Il le vit le prendre par le bras pour le tourner vers lui. Ses yeux reflétaient la détermination, et Eren remarqua un éclat de couleur bleu qui les faisaient briller, comme par magie. 

Oui Livaï avait toujours eu en lui quelque chose d'anormalement magique qu'il n'avait su expliquer. Et alors qu'il le regardait encore tel le plus désespéré des amants, les paroles de la chansons flottaient encore dans son esprit. 

\- Je m'en vais Eren..tu es libre de m'attendre ou non..mais je reviendrai..c'est une promesse..mais si tu ne m'attend pas alors je te prendrais au moins quelque chose de précieux avant de partir..  
Eren fut surpris de l'entendre parler ainsi. Livaï détestait les promesses. 

\- Qu'est ce que c'est...je ne te la donnerai pas..si tu t'en va alors va-t-en sans rien...

Eren se détourna de lui, il était fâché, en colère contre tout. Et encore contre lui. Il aurait dû le lui dire bien avant qu'il s'en allait, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de le faire. Eren avait toujours su qu'ils allaient être séparés, seulement il ne le savait pas quand. Maintenant il avait sa réponse. 

\- Alors je le volerai...

Cette phrase le figea sur place. Livaï lui prit le bras et le fit se tourner de nouveau vers lui, tandis qu'il s'approcha lui même du jeune homme. 

\- Tu n'as pas le droit...qu'est-ce que- ?..

Livaï sourit tristement tandis que l'instant d'après il posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Eren entamant un baiser bâti d'émotions.  
Ils furent diverses pour lui, commençant par un soulagement, une envie de découverte de cette peau, du bonheur puis de la tristesse et enfin, un espoir minuscule qui s'effaçait peu à peu dans le regard de l'autre garçon. Livaï agrippait sa taille comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'échappe de son étreinte alors qu'il était le seul à s'en aller. Changeant l'angle de leur visage, le contact de leur lèvres perdurait encore s'éloignant quelques millièmes de secondes pour mieux revenir se retrouver. 

Eren sentait un tourbillon de souvenirs emplir sa tête, tous montraient Livaï et lui, pourtant un par un ils s'effaçaient laissant chez le jeune homme plus que le souvenir du baisé. Le temps n'existait plus à ce moment là jusqu'à ces mots..

\- Je prendrais chaque souvenir que tu as de nous..souviens toi de moi seul par ce baiser..et lorsque je reviendrais..je te les rendrai...seulement si tu m'attend sur ce pont..

~~~

La nuit était devenu beaucoup plus froide. Eren regardait la route déserte de toute présence humaine, sauf une qui s'en allait au loin. 

Cette personne l'avait embrassé, et il eu soudain l'envie de l'appeler le voleur, car il avait l'impression qu'il lui avait prit quelque chose de très précieux, peut être bien son plus grand trésor.  
Il y a quelques années de cela, Eren avait entendu une histoire racontée par sa mère au coin de la cheminée un soir d'hiver. Son histoire adorée qui commençait ainsi...

" Il était une fois un monde fantastique, un monde rempli d'émotions, le monde où vivait un petit garçon. Il avait un ami que beaucoup trouvaient étrange, mais le jeune garçon connaissait son secret. Son ami le lui avait dit au creux de l'oreille, un soir où ils regardaient les lucioles s'envoler. Il se faisait appeler le voleur de souvenirs, une créature rare...qui lorsqu'elle tombe amoureuse, elle s'en va en volant les souvenirs de la personne qu'elle aime en un seul baisé, et ne les lui rend que si cette personne cherche à la retrouver. Dans le cas contraire, le voleur de souvenirs utilise ses souvenirs pour nourrir son cœur peiné, jusqu'à se consumer complètement..seul..."

Eren marchait le long du pont tandis que des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas s'il reviendrait sur ce pont un jour, de nouveau...

Fin.


End file.
